Susana Callaghan
Susana Callaghan is the Sapphire Empathy Ranger, possessing the ability of mental projection. Biography Susana was born in Italy, but her parents relocated to Hawaii after her birth. Her father was physically abusive, and one day it went too far, killing her mother and nearly killing Susana. Someone at school found out about the abuse when Susana was nine, and child services intervened, putting her in a few different foster homes. Exiting the system at age 16, she studied in Harvard for two years, and then moved to Tibet and enrolled in the Ethereal Ninja Academy. Shortly after her enrollment, the school was attacked by General Tauza's forces. Trapped with a number of other Empathy ninjas, Susana took the Empathy Morpher off the student handed it in the chaos and tried to fend off Tauza's stasis bubbles, but only managed to save herself. Joining Easton, she fled with him to the Cave of Bubbling Pools, where they and Kerri recovered. Later, the trio made their way out of the Academy just as Tauza began blasting it to rubble. Susana "suggested" they use their Zords to fight back or escape, and they did, but they were outmatched by Tauza's ship and the Screech Owlzord, only just escaping with their lives. Reaching a nearby Nepali village, they recovered and began making plans to steal their Zords back. Susana made several reconaissance trips as the repair work progressed, unknowingly getting "tagged" by Bl00dhound on her last trip and tracked back to the others. After a near-spat with Easton over his fear of lakes, she returned to the cave where the three ninjas were hiding, only to be attacked by Bl00dhound. She and Kerri fought and destroyed the monster, and realized, to Susana's irritation, that the monster had already captured Easton. The villains eventually finished repairing the Zords, and as Susana and Kerri wondered what to do, they witnessed a young man fleeing from Snipers. Intervening on his behalf, they discovered that he was Reggie Anvil, the Black Ranger who'd attacked them. Although Susana was initially suspicious, his tale of being coerced into Tauza's service seemed to convince her--though she wanted more substantial proof, specifically him helping rescue Easton. Eventually, Reggie agreed. The plan went off without a hitch: flares distracted the Snipers, the trio reached the teleporter and beamed up to the ship. There they were immediately surrounded by Snipers. Reggie had led them into a trap. Susana and Kerri fought back, retrieving Easton and their Zords on the way. Fortunately, Easton had overheard as well as given away information, and warned the team that their Zords were bugged with Nanocams. The creatures fought back, but were eventually all destroyed. Susana was nearly trapped in a nightmare from her past, but unknowingly rescued by Kerri. They stayed with Shotaro Ishinomori as he repaired Kerri's morpher, preventing his kidnapping along with Archer. When he informed them of the other Ninja Rangers scattered across the planet, Susana was all for teaming up with them immediately. After Archer's arrest, she believed it was the police's jurisdiction, but eventually gave in to Easton and went after her. As it turned out, Tauza had sent Puppet Master to assassinate Archer, so the Rangers took her and Ishinomori and fled the country in their Megazord. Growing fed up with Easton's refusal to pilot the Megazord over the ocean, or explain why, Susana forced him to. When he had a panic attack, she quickly took over, alarmed at his reaction. Ishinomori relieved her, and she and Easton both apologized. He explained why he was so afraid of water; as a child, he'd watched a water demon drown his mother. Susana empathized. When they arrived in Scrimshaw, Susana helped hide the Zords, missing the conversation with Tyler. She still helped form the Ethereal Megazord and drove Reggie and Anya off. After Tyler helped her and her teammates settle in, she joined him on a visit to Sienna at the hospital--as she explained, she wanted to introduce herself with Tyler, not a stranger. When things took a turn for the awkward, she slipped out, and discovered a woman in an Ethereal Ninja uniform being brought in for treatment. She alerted the others. Once the woman had been treated, Susana stayed by her side as she regained consciousness. When the others arrived, the stranger was demanding her son--the last thing she could remember was him being with her. Susana discovered that the woman thought the year was 1987, and eventually they worked out that she was Easton's mother--though how she was still so young, or had survived, nobody knew. However, Susana recognized that the pair needed space, and ushered Kerri and Tyler out. When it turned out to be a trap, she attacked Gwen, but lost and had to watch helplessly as the space ninjas took her teammate away. Before they had any real time to recover, another fight broke out over the city, this time between Reggie and Dean. The Rangers joined in, if only to protect the city from any collateral damage, and cautiously accepted Dean and Alice's word that he'd changed sides. Susana remained in Scrimshaw, helping transport Chris and Jess to the hospital when they arrived. She discussed the situation with Tyler after his own return, with an unconscious Easton. Susana participated in what quickly became the final showdown between the Rangers protecting the city, and everyone else. After the fight was over, she began directing the rescued ninjas in recovery efforts. Personality Susana has always been intellectually gifted, preferring to associate with adults over her peers from a young age. Her forthright attitude has a way of rubbing people wrong. She is very passionate about what she does, and often lets her emotions get ahead of her, causing trouble with authority figures sometimes. Susana is sarcastic, uptight, perfectionistic, guarded, and very protective of her loved ones. Arsenal *Ethereal Shuriken *Projection Blade *Sparrow Gun Power Sphere *Pandazord Appearance Susana is of Italian heritage, 5'8." She has wavy brown hair cut just below the shoulders, brown eyes, and a scar on her left hand. Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:Power Rangers: Ninjas Reborn Category:Human Category:Thantosiet